


I Haven't Said Goodbye

by zaynedere



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blood, Crying, Fear, Gunshot Wounds?, Hurt/Comfort, Kisses, Laser Gun Wounds?, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Pew Pew Wounds?, light gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 21:37:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8638972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaynedere/pseuds/zaynedere
Summary: “Lance, Pidge, scope out ahead to make sure it’s safe. I need to get him to the castle,” Shiro barked out, and Pidge took off running. Lance hesitated, tears in his eyes as he looked at his boyfriend. Keith’s drooping eyes looked into Lance’s and he whispered,
 
“/Go/.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really old fic that I wrote and never posted, and I figured I'd post it!
> 
> Hope this is okay!

_ Pain.  _ Indescribable, terrible  _ pain.  _

 

That’s all there was as he laid on the ground. The ground belonging to a cavern, right? Yeah… He heard the shouts of  _ What’s your location _ from his fellow paladins.

 

They’d come to scope out the planet’s distress signal, which had been beeping from somewhere inside of this maze. Shiro, being the leader he is, didn’t want anyone to go alone, and Keith argued against it for some stupid,  _ selfish reason. _ They let the red paladin go on his own, now wishing they hadn’t. 

 

It had been a trap. He remembered the feeling of shock when he saw a group of Galra soldiers waiting for him at the end of a new corridor, and before he could duck behind cover, it had been too late. A blazing shot hit his thigh as he jumped out of the way, and he yowled in pain. It  _ burned.  _ He yelled out a warning into his comms as he stood, almost collapsing. He didn’t want to die yet, they hadn’t done their job. And he didn’t know where Lance was, his  _ everything.  _ He couldn’t leave without saying goodbye to him. 

 

Keith had took down two of the soldiers messily, but the third one was too fast for him to catch, and it shot a powerful bullet of heat straight through Keith’s side. He screamed this time, slashing the being until it was down. He then fell as well, hands hovering over his side, whispering  _ oh god, oh god, oh god.  _

 

“Keith? Keith, what’s your location? Talk to us!” Shiro’s voice yelled through the comms, and Keith wanted to say where he was, a simple  _ go the way I did and take two lefts  _ was all that was needed, but he couldn’t seem to form words around the  _ burning pain _ in his body. He couldn’t see his wounds, but imagined them. Half cauterized, oozing blood, gory and disgusting. 

 

He heard footsteps and Pidge’s familiar voice speaking into the comms and around the corner. “I don’t see h-” She was stopped mid sentence, a gasp wracking her tiny frame. Keith looked up at her through weak, crying eyes, fear and pain mingled in. “I-I found him! Follow his original path and take two lefts; I-I…  _ Fuck _ …” She swore under her breath, something the red paladin had never heard before. She rushed to his side and covered her mouth with one hand, then a look of determination crossed her face, one that had followed uncertainty. 

 

“Keith I-I’m sorry, but you’re gonna have to stand-” She spoke quickly, pulling Keith up into a standing position. The taller paladin cried out in pain, leaning heavily on Pidge. “I know, I know, c-come on, we gotta get you out.” Fear was laced into her voice, Keith could tell. “I-I’ve got him but we’re going too slow he-we need someone who can lift him-I’m too slow I can’t-”

 

Just then Shiro and Lance were turning around the first corner quickly, then were sprinting as soon as they saw the bloodied paladin. Lance’s beautifully blue eyes were wide in shock and fear, and those same eyes watched at the black paladin effortlessly lifted Keith. “Lance, Pidge, scope out ahead to make sure it’s safe. I need to get him to the castle,” Shiro barked out, and Pidge took off running. Lance hesitated, tears in his eyes as he looked at his boyfriend. Keith’s drooping eyes looked into Lance’s and he whispered,

 

“ _ Go.” _

 

That’s all Lance needed before he took off sprinting ahead, clearing out the area before yelling the signal into their comms. Keith breathed heavily as Shiro all but sprinted back to the black lion, and cried out a few times when his wounds were jostled a little too much. Soon, blackness crept in behind his eyes, and he knew he shouldn’t, but sleep sounded so  _ inviting _ and he couldn’t help himself. Those purple eyes of his fell shut, and his body went limp, breath shakily coming out of his mouth in quiet breaths. 

 

Shiro gasped as he noticed this. “Fuck-Keith, c’mon buddy, stay with me!” He clamored into his lion and took off towards the castle, desperately trying to get Keith to wake up. “Keith! Come on! Don’t do this!” 

 

Lance heard this through the comms and immediately thought of the worst, tears licking their way down his face and dripping onto his paladin armor. “ _ Keith… _ ” He whispered as he sped off after the black lion in his own red one. “C’mon baby, please…” He didn’t care if everyone could hear them, they were used to it by now. The two had been dating for months now, and although they still bickered, and even fought to the point where they both ended up crying (only once), they were often seen hugging tightly after missions, whispering worries and breaths of relief into each others ears. 

 

Shiro tore out of his lion when he arrived, Keith hanging limply in his arms. He was still breathing, but it was quiet and shallow. Allura joined him in the medical bay, stripping him of his paladin armor and suit. In normal situations she would feel at least a little awkward, but now she barely batted an eye as she quickly dressed him in the required suit for the healing pod, asking Shiro to lift him over the pod. He did as asked, and Allura typed in what was needed to help Keith recover. 

 

Not five minutes later, Lance came running in, and two minutes following the rest of the crew arrived. Lance was sitting in front of Keiths pod, eying his wounds with quiet sniffles. After a moment, everyone went and sat near Lance, sniffling as well. The group joined in a hug, everyone sighing shakily and comforting one another. 

 

\----

 

Lance openly cried into, who he assumed was, Shiro’s shoulder, fear lacing his tired cries. Keith didn’t look good, even if they’d just put him in the pod. Blood had already started to show through the side of his suit along his waist, and his thigh was starting to drip through as well. Allura was the first to pull away, clearing her throat. It’d been a half hour, and they needed to eat and freshen up. Keith had a long time before he would emerge, and while she understood Lance’s pain, the blue paladin needed to take care of himself. “Come on…” She murmured in a comforting tone. “Keith needs to rest, and I believe we have some delectable foods left over from the last planet.” When everyone’s heads looked up, minus Lance’s, she sighed and shooed the rest off, pulling Lance into her arms. “Lance, dear. Let’s get some food, yeah? Keith wouldn’t be happy if you didn’t take care of yourself while he was healing.”

 

For a moment, Lance let himself relax in the Altean’s embrace, then nodded after a good minute. “Y-Yeah,” He mumbled, pulling away to wipe at his eyes. Allura smiled brightly, leading him out. Twenty minutes later, everyone was dressed comfortably, and eating dinner that Hunk had quickly prepared. Lance picked at his food before Allura scolded him, sighing as she watched him shovel a bite of some sort of yummy fauna into his mouth. 

 

The table was relatively quiet, and for Lance, it seemed too empty without Keith’s comforting and familiar presence at the table. He rested a hand on Keith’s chair for a moment, before sighing and taking another bite of what looked similar to purple salad. Just a few days, and Keith would be better, he’d be healed and ready for Lance’s mother henning that came with getting hurt, which usually just consisted of cuddling and getting food for the wounded. 

 

That didn’t stop him, though, from falling asleep in front of Keith’s pod that night, or from spending the entire day looking at Keith’s slowly healing body, just daydreaming or looking back on old memories. 

 

He first looked back at when he first asked Keith out. Well, he hadn’t really said anything, persay. Months ago, close to a human year, they’d gone through a tough battle, the worst they’d been through. There were so many warships out there that each paladin was struggling to watch their  _ own _ backs, no matter their team mates. At that same time, Lance  _ really  _ liked Keith. Behind all of the bickering, the blue eyed paladin just wanted to hug Keith and cuddle him and do all of that gooey relationship stuff together. 

 

They barely made it out of that battle. Red was badly damaged and had to be pushed into the loading dock, and as soon as the wormhole was finished Lance sprinted out of his own lion and towards Keith's, the mechanical feline opening her jaws immediately. Keith was breathing heavily and out of it, but other than a cut on his forehead, he looked to be alright. Lance ran and embraced Keith tightly. “ _ Dios, don’t ever scare me like that again,” _ Lance had whispered, then pulled back and kissed Keith without thinking. Before he could pull away and apologize though, the shorter wrapped his arms around the others neck and kept him there for another few moments before parting with a gasp. 

  
“ _ I-I’m sorry _ ,” He’d whispered, then had kissed Lance again.

 

Later that night, they talked everything out and wound up dating. The first few months were mostly just hand holding and cuddling here and there, maybe a few kisses when noone was looking. But when Lance was injured during one mission, Keith had cuddled him throughout the night and coddled him for the following three days. Lance adored it too. Then, they started spending every night in each others rooms, wrapped up in the others arms and sleeping peacefully.

 

Oh, how Lance’s heart ached for a hug from Keith right now. He loved that boy unconditionally, and craved his attention almost like a drug. A mulleted, short, cuddly drug.

 

\---

 

Another three days came and passed, and Lance was anxiously pacing in front of his boyfriends pod. What was taking so long? Shouldn’t he be better by now? His bottom lip was chapped from all of the chewing he’d been doing to it, maybe he should find some space chapstick or something. When he heard a hiss and a groan though, space chapstick was forgotten.

 

His stupidly handsome, mulleted boyfriend took one step out of the pod before collapsing right into Lance’s arms, bleary mind realizing that he was being hugged. He hugged back as his mind slowly came back, feeling something drip onto his shoulder.  _ Lance was crying. _

 

“Lance,” He croaked. “What’s wrong?”

 

That caused Lance to hug him closer, and it finally dawned on Keith.  _ He’d been shot twice. _ After a moment of making sure he was alright, he hugged Lance with an equal amount of force, bringing him down for a soft kiss. When they parted, Keith’s lips were salty from Lances drenched face, and the taller began to frantically speak. 

 

“Wh-Why did you g-g-go by yourself? Why do I-I have to be dating the stupidest asshole e-ever?” Lance cried, holding Keith closer. The shorter simply smiled, a small tear licking its way down Keith’s cheek. 

  
_ “Because, I love you.” _

**Author's Note:**

> Hmu @zaynewrites on twitter if you ever wanna chat!
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
